A true mastermind
by busard
Summary: Jim meet his fate. My first try at writing an Angst story. Please bare with my poor English. Part 2 up. The story of John.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first try on a Sherlock fanfic. Please forgive my bad English and enjoy the story.

A true mastermind

Jim Moriarty wake up in a strange place. He looked around but he can't find any windows. He started to panic when he saw that he was locked in a cubic room without any way to go out. On a corner of the room was a bottle of water and food enought for one day.

He tried to remember how he had ended here, but nothing came to him. He had gone to bed yesterday night and he had slept until he woke up here. He tried to call for Sebastian but without any success. Something told him that this room was sound proof too. For once, his great mind was of no use and this fact frightened him more than anything who had happened to him before.

After the first day, Jim had began to spare his food and water because he really doubted that someone will come to give him more. He just hoped that sooner or later someone would come. Then, he would escape and make paid the one who had done this to him.

After a week, he had no more food or water and he began to feel his end coming. If he could, he would have laughed, because even if someone come he would be too weak to do anything against him.

That's why he believe he hallucinated when he heard the voice. Something in his great mind told him that he knows this voice but he can't remember of whom it belong.

" Dear Jim." Said the voice. " It's so nice to see you again. I hope you like my game."

" Who are you ?" Asked weakly Jim.

" You are no longer the master of the game ! I have let you play like you wanted because you entertained Sherlock Holmes. But you no longer have any interst to him. So, it's time to me to have my revenge."

" What are you talking about ?"

" You have forget ? Let me jog your memory then. Do you remember the pool and the explosive ?"

" What have it to do with you ?"

" Everything, my dear Jim. You see, I don't have liked to have explosive in my chest. But for the sake of Sherlock, I have let you go with it, until now."

" John Watson ? No it's impossible !" Exclaimed Jim.

" But it is. By the way don't worry with your organisation, I will take a good care of it. And on the contrary of you, I will not show it into Sherlock's face."

" He will find out one day."

" Yes, he will. But when he would it wouldn't matter anymore. All I do is for him to never be bored anymore. But, I'm afraid you would never see that. I say you have a few days before you die from thirst. Use this time to remember that in the end I will be always the winner."

Jim scream at this. He screamed until he had no voice anymore. John Watson had fooled him and Sherlock, but what a shame that Jim had not discovered this sooner. He laughed. What a great game he could have played with them.

Jim had lost his mind, but it don't mattered anymore. Because he had found a true mastermind.

End

I don't know from where this is coming. I hope you have liked. I have the explanation of how John had become the mastermind wrote, let me know if you want to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here come the story of " John Watson." I hope you will like it.

The story of John

The man who will be known as John Watson in the future was born in a familly who worked for one of the boss of the mafia of London. John's father was the personnal doctor of the boss and he had taught everything he knows to his son. At the age of ten, the young John was able to help his father in treating the boss's men. His future was planed. He will go to a medical school and take his father place after that.

But when he was fifteen, his father and mother were killed with the mafia's boss. An other mafia man had wanted the boss territory and he had paid some people to kill everyone in the house. This day, John's father had send him to an errant for the boss and when the younfg man had returned home, he had found a burned house and the dead bodies of everyone he had ever loved.

John was not an idiot. So, instead of tell the DI that it was the bodies of his familly who were here, he had acted like if he was just a pedestrian. For the next couple of year, the young john had survived with the homeless, using his knowledge as a doctor for gaining some money to survive. When he turned eighteen, he joigned the army because he had no other choice. And he had liked it.

When the war in Afghanistan had begin, he was send to it. There he met a man who looked strangely like him. They both have blond hair and blue eyes. The sodiers often have said that the two of them must be separate sibblings. The other man also shared his name. But if John Watson was a perfect soldier, the other John was not. He gambled, stole some things. Nothing much, but enough for being watched.

John had felt the trap closing around him when the fatal day had happened. John and his squadron were shot. Almost everyone was hit. John watson was shot in the head and the other john in the shoulder. John would be not capable to explain what had posseded him at this time. John Watson was unrecognisable, he had no face anymore, so John take his dog tag from him and give him his. When the rescue had arrived they take the man who, from now, was John Watson to the hospital.

His recovery take a long time. But when it was found that his limp don't worked anymore he was send home. John take all the possession of John Watson and returned home. He was glad to find the John's sister, Harry, was an alchoolic. It was her who convinced everyone that he was the true John Watson. And his life had go on with his nightmare and all.

The real John Watson had often talk about his friend in England. That's why the new John Watson had no difficultly to "recognize" Mike when he had talked to him in the park. He was a little stunned that this man think he was the true one, but it was great.

His first meeting with Sherlock Holme was ...stunning. John had always loved bright people. And Sherlock was one of the kind. John was not pleased to play more dumb than he really was, but it looked that Sherlock had noticed something. John was just glad that he don't have said anything.

In comparison, Microft Holmes don't have impressed him. Since his childhood, John had meet powerful men, and Microft was nothing more than what they were. And he was wrong. It was not the fact that he missed the war who made his hand not shaking, but the fact that he knows how to deal with this sort of man. It was men like Sherlock that he don't know how to deal with.

When Moriarty had kidnapped him, John was furious. He wanted to kill the man. But he had refrened his wish of revenge. Moriarty was a great opponent to Sherlock, and as long as he don't bore Sherlock, Moriarty would be safe.

It take three years, but Sherlock began to being bored by Moriarty's game. And more than once, Moriarty had tried to use John against Sherlock but he had always failed to succeed. Moriarty was not aware that John had found some men who had previously worked for his father's boss, and that now they worked for him. He had send two of them working for Moriarty, and he had waited his time.

The room where Moriarty would die was build a year before the man was imprisoned in it. John had planed everything. It was a piece of cake to drug moriarty and Moran because John's man had become high on Moriarty's web. When they were asleep, John had come and shot Moran in the head. He had take Moriarty to his place and waited for him to become too weak before he come to visit him. Moriarty had lived as long as John had predicted.

As soon as the consulting criminal was dead. John had ordered for the room to be sealed, and the building of the new commissariat to begin. This place would be a gift from an anonimous benefactor. John found the idea funny.

When he returned home, John found Sherlock working on one of his experiment. The consulting detective looked at his flatemate's face.

" Is it finished ?" Does he asked. " Is he dead ?"

" Yes, Sherlock, he is."

Without any other words Sherlock returned his attention to his experiment. John smiled for himself. Of course, Sherlock would know. But it doesn't matter. John accepted Sherlock for who he was, and Sherlock do the same to John. No need to discuss this. No need at all.

End.

A little review ? Please !


End file.
